The present invention relates to a partial class divider assembly for providing a privacy barrier between different classes of seating on a passenger aircraft. More specifically, the present invention includes a partial bulkhead structure having an upper stationary panel fixedly secured to an overhead structure in the in the aircraft's interior and a lower movable panel hingedly attached to the upper panel along correspondingly positioned edges thereof, wherein the lower panel is adapted to be swingably moved in either a forward or rearward direction upon applying a force thereto.
On most commercial airliners, there are at least two different classes of seating, namely a first class section and a coach or tourist class section. The fare to fly in the first class section is usually significantly higher than the fare for the coach section and accordingly the services in first class are usually somewhat more elaborate. In order to distinguish the first class section from the coach section, it is usually desirable to have some type of dividing barrier extending therebetween. Ordinarily, on most commercial airliners, a rigid one-piece bulkhead extends from the floor to the ceiling between the last row of seats in first class and the first row of seats in the coach section. During the flight, a curtain is usually drawn across the aisle connecting between the rigid bulkheads to complete the barrier or divider between the two classes. Presently, there is a federal aviation authority requirement that a minimum distance be maintained between a passenger and a rigid structure. In the fore and aft direction, a minimum distance of 35" must be maintained between the passenger and a rigid structure, such as a rigid bulkhead, in order to provide a sufficient head strike clearance in the event of an emergency situation. Accordingly, when there is a rigid bulkhead dividing the last row of seats in first class from the first row of seats in coach, the distance (pitch) between a seat in the first row in coach and the next seat directly forward in the last row in first class must be sufficiently greater than the fore and aft distance maintained between other seats along the length of the aircraft. Thus, a considerable amount of space is consumed in order to accommodate the 35" head strike clearance requirement, usually resulting in the loss of a full row of additional seats somewhere in the aircraft. If the standard rigid bulkhead were removed and replaced with a collapsible or movable structure, then the 35" head strike clearance distance would not apply. This would allow the first row of seats in the tourist class to be moved forward and when combined with normally existing extra space between seats, there is enough fore and aft space available for an additional row of seats. On the average commercial airliner, the addition of an extra row of seats would result in an increase of revenue of over $1.5 million dollars per year.
In view of the aforementioned, it is an object of the present invention to provide a partial class divider assembly structured to be attached to the ceiling or overhead structure on the interior of the aircraft and which is adapted to pivot or swing either forward or rearward when subjected to a load, thereby eliminating the 35" minimum head strike clearance requirement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a partial class divider assembly which is adapted to be mounted to an overhead structure in the interior of the aircraft so as to be oriented in a substantially vertical orientation extending down from the ceiling and terminating substantially above the floor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a partial class divider assembly adapted to provide a privacy barrier between passenger seating sections of different classes on an aircraft while still permitting a passenger sitting in the first row of one class to extend his legs under the divider assembly and further permitting carry-on luggage to be stored under the last row of seats just forward of the divider assembly, thereby increasing the overall available storage space in the aircraft.
Yet another, and extremely important object of the present invention is to provide a class divider assembly which is movable when subjected to a load and therefore not subject to the 35" head strike clearance requirement, thereby creating additional space and allowing an additional row of seats to be added to the aircraft.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the description which follows.